SteveGasm
by CASSI3ANATOR
Summary: Two best friends end up face to face in the guest bedroom. Steve is extremely stressed and needs to find an outlet. Burt decides to come along and help relieve his problems. What does Burt do to help Steve relax?


It twas a long Friday afternoon. Steve's bills he had to pay were stressing him out. Where was he going to find the money to pay all these expenses? Steve had been wondering and trying to make up the money all day. Instead of trying to come up with a solution, he packed up and drove to the Bahm house.

When Steve arrived there, he was shocked to stumble upon a different car in the driveway. He knew none of the people who lived in the bahm house could have a car like that. Unless someone got in an accident. Steve hoped no one would be home since the rental car was the only other car in the driveway. "Please tell me no one is home. I just need a quiet place to cry." Steve stated.

His roommates were being extremely obnoxious today. They were really cutting under his skin. He had bitten the bullet from the moment he opened that letter stating he had to pay his bills. Steve doesn't mind paying bills, but this month his bill was oddly expensive. More expensive than it usually is.

Steve entered the bahm house. Cosmo raced to the door to greet whoever was entering the house. "Cosmo!" Steve shouted. He was so excited to see his old buddy. "What the hell am I going to do?" Steve screamed. He was so lost on where all these expenses came from.

Little did Steve know, Burt was lying in the living room on the couch. For years, he's had a crush on Steve. Although, he never expressed it because he loved Shelby. Secretly, he loved Steve more. The fantasies he had about them being together made him want Steve even more.

Steve took his suitcase and went upstairs. He always stays in the guest bedroom when he comes for a few nights. He chucked his luggage on the bed and turned on the shower. Steve's anger was boiling inside of him. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Steve shouted and punched the wall in frustration. "GOD DAMMIT." The steam was escaping from the hot shower. Steve planned to sit in the shower for hours.

Steve undressed himself after rubbing his neck. He glanced at his reflection on the wall. A bitter tear strolled down his face. He quickly wiped it away. Steve walked over and closed the shower door behind him. He sat on the floor, put his head between his knees, and let all his emotions pour out. Screaming and crying. Punching the floor as if it didn't hurt. He was so busy with his anger that he didn't realize Burt opened the door to see what was happening. Steve's head was between his legs. Burt continued to ponder on what to say to this broken Steve.

Burt didn't know what else to do besides undress himself and join Steve. Burt opened the shower door and Steve gazed up at him with his red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong baby?" Burt began. "I'm so stressed out." Steve replied and began crying again. Burt couldn't resist growing an erection since he was glaring at Steve's cock all silky from the water. Silently, he moaned before sitting down on the shower floor with Steve.

Burt hugged Steve and kissed his forehead. Steve looked at him for a minute. He wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled Burt closer. Passionately, he kissed Burt. Burt broke off the kiss. "I've always dreamed of this, daddy." Burt said. "So have I for such a long, long time baby." Steve responded.

Burt turned the shower off, picked Steve up and carried him to the bed. "Ooo, we're going on an adventure." Steve winked. "I'll go on an adventure in your ass." Burt replied. Burt began kissing Steve all over. Licking everything he was able to see. "Let me go first." Steve whispered while moaning. "No." Burt replied. "I've been waiting too long. I want you to feel good inside." "No." Burt replied again. "Take me to heaven then." Steve replied. "Give me a dirty secret to keep."

Burt began fucking his ass with no warning. Thrusting into Steve's tiny asshole as hard as he could. "OHHHH OHHHH." Steve screamed in pleasure. Burt had Steve down on all fours. Slapping his ass as he thrusts harder each time. "OH FUCK!" Steve shouted. "I think I found somebody's prostate." Burt said. Steve bit his lip. "Mhm." He barely managed to reply back. Faster and harder Burt thrusted. The pleasure was so extreme. Steve had never felt this much pleasure before. All his stress melted away. Over and over and over again Burt thrusted without giving either of them a chance to catch their breath.

Finally, Burt couldn't breath which gave Steve a chance to pump more oxygen through his lungs. Steve gasped for breath. It was only a short time before he'd begin again. Burt moved his cock to Steve's mouth and began thrusting his cock in and out of his mouth. Steve kept trying his hardest not to bite his cock. That was his biggest fear. Steve gasped for breath. It was only a short time before he'd begin again. Burt began thrusting his cock in and out of his mouth again. Steve gagged a few times.

He pulled his cock out but Steve wanted to taste more of his delicious monster. Steve jerked his cock, slowly, at first. Then, Steve did the unexpected. He put his tongue on the very tip of Burt's cock. Steve knew what he was doing especially since he enjoyed it himself. He rolled Burt's foreskin over his tongue enclosing it in a warm, salty chamber of precum. "Ohhh fuck fuck!" Burt shouted. Steve gripped his hand around the base of Burt's cock. He could feel it throbbing in his hand.

Burt went to hands and knees. He removed Steve's hand off his cock. "It's your turn daddy." Burt said, "Enlighten me." Burt moaned. "I love when you moan my name." Steve commented.

He spread Burt's ass cheeks apart. He told Burt, "My cock is too big for your tight asshole." Burt always dreamed of how big Steve's erected cock would be. "Then butt plug me up." Burt whispered, winking at him. That wink sent shivers down Steve's spine to the point he had already forgotten about the butt plug and began thrusting into Burt's tight ass.

A bitter tear fell from Burt's eye. "Joshy, baby am I going too hard?" He thrusted a little slower almost arriving at a complete stop. "No! No!" Josh shouted. "Keep going!" He began shoving his full length into Burt's ass. "You love this, don't you baby." Steve smacked his ass as he screamed that at Burt. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Burt screamed.

He realized he had hit his prostate. Steve leaned into Burt's ear. "You're going to cum so fucking hard for me." "We better cum together." "I'm so close.." Steve trailed off. "I want you to destroy my ass, Steven Suptic." Steve took his cock out if Burt's ass.

He lubed his hand up and began sliding his fist into Burt's ass. "Don't you dare think about clenching your ass." Burt waited until Steve's fist was fully in his ass. Burt couldn't wait though. He wanted more.

Steve was sliding his hand in so slowly that Burt thrusted his ass backwards since he was on all fours. Steve's hand plummeted into Burt's warm ass. He clenched his asshole and his ass muscles. "Oh Burt…" Steve trailed off, "Your ass is so tight even though it's so wide." "I hope you like it that way." Burt whispered just loud enough so Steve could hear. He thrusted his hand in and out of Burt's ass. He tore Burt's ass opened. Steven then had a light-bulb go off in his head. He began trying to shove his whole arm into his ass. "Ohhhh.." Burt moaned. "Steve stop. Stop. Stop. You're hurting me." Steve was so close to fitting his whole arm. "But, i'm so close!" Steve explained.

Burt pulled forward, turned around and began sucking Steve's monster. Steve moaned really loudly. "Mmmmm, Burt how did you get so good at blow jobs?" He never responded and kept sucking. He kissed up Steve's freshly shaved pubes, up his chest, arriving at his lips. The kiss they shared was a hot, steamy kiss, grinding their cocks against each others.

"Make me cum hard, Joshua." Steve pleaded. "As you wish… Daddy." Burt replied back. He threw Steve onto the bed. His back was on the bed and his cock was shot up in the air like a rocket.

Burt sat on his cock doing reverse cowgirl and let Steve thrust into his ass. Steve thrusted harder and harder. The noises he made got louder and louder. Shortly, he exploded a warm cream pie into Burt's ass.

Burt got off and stood up with Steve allowing him to catch his breath. Steve turned Burt around and bent him over the bed. Burt was jerking his cock as Steve was hitting his prostate.

Faster and faster they both went matching each other's speed until Burt's body couldn't take the pleasure. Burt screamed a mighty moan as the cum exploded from his cock. All over the cum went. Some even hit the ceiling. Both men lied on the bed and caught their breath.

They finished just in time too. The whole house began to come home. Steve and Burt rushed to the bathroom to put their clothes on. Burt whispered into Steve's ear, "I'll see you next time, my love." and softly kissed Steve on the lips.

The end!


End file.
